1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus useful for moving large objects and, more particularly, to a selectively detachable frame for modifying a four wheel dolly to a form useful for transporting large elongated objects.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of dollies or carts having upwardly extending frame portions and which are useful for transporting large objects are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,812, which issued Jul. 10, 1973 to Langhausen, discloses a two section dolly for the support and transportation of large vertically oriented objects such as a pool table. The dolly includes an upright portion consisting of a pair of laterally spaced side posts extending upwardly from opposite ends of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,624, which issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Mace, likewise discloses a cart used to transport planar materials in an upright position supported by a removable vertical side support. The cart includes a support platform, wherein three legs are inserted through the support platform into receivers which secure the vertical support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,788, which issued Oct. 10, 1961 to Grymer, discloses a truck including a planar rectangular platform having removable longitudinal side vertical supports used in positioning objects on their edge and at an angle.
None of the sources available to the inventor, such as United States patents and literature available throughout the moving industry, disclose a selectively detachable apparatus for modifying a four wheel dolly to a form useful for transporting large objects. Persons involved in the process of moving objects a considerable distance recognize the need for moving equipment which is easy to use and capable of supporting and transporting various objects. Heretofore, moving equipment useful for transporting large planar objects, such as a pool table, tend to be excessively large and hard to use. When such moving equipment is not being used, the equipment takes up considerable floor space which is costly.
Accordingly, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a frame which is attachable to various types of four wheel dollies which, when not in use, may be detached from the four wheel dolly and hung on a wall to conserve valuable floor space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which allows for front loading and unloading of the objects to be transported.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is inexpensive and relatively easy to manufacture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is compact, lightweight, and easy to use.
Generally, the attachable and selectively detachable apparatus of the present invention comprises a triangular frame portion which extends upwardly from a planer base member and an adjustable slide bar which serves to lock the apparatus onto the four wheel dolly. The triangular frame includes rear vertical support bars and forward angled support bars extending upwardly from the base on opposing sides of the apparatus. A connecting brace is provided at the top of the triangular frame and extends therebetween to adjoin both triangular portions at the point where the forward and rear support bars come together. The base member has a substantially rectangular area which includes front, back and side walls. Extending between the front and back walls are a pair of guide support bars spaced apart from the inner surfaces of the side walls to provide slots. The front bar is provided with a flange which extends downwardly and then outwardly, wherein the outwardly projecting portion locks under a first slat of the dolly. An adjustable slide bar is provided underneath and perpendicular to the guide support bars and includes upwardly projecting bolts which extend through and slide within the slots provided on the frame. The adjustable slide bar also includes at least one toe projecting outwardly from the underside of the slide bar which fits under a second slat of the four wheel dolly. Once the slide bar is positioned such that the flange is locked under the first slat of the dolly, wing nuts can be tightened upon the upwardly extending bolts to secure the apparatus to the four wheel dolly. An extender can be attached at the leading end of the base member to provide additional surface area upon which objects can be positioned.